Computer system reliability depends on environmental stability. An information technology (IT) facility such as a data center typically includes an environmental control system intended to operate each system within a suitable range of conditions.
Data center managers and customers face a growing challenge managing the cooling and electrical specifications of diverse information technology (IT) equipment deployed in data centers. Some cooling systems provide an optimal data center temperature control by sending temperature and fan speed setpoints to the cooling devices within the data center. There is no industry standard in terms of physical layers and industrial communication protocols in the Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning Industry (HVAC).